Trouble in The TARDIS
by MissBlue.x
Summary: River and The Doctor receive a distress call from Captain Jack Harkness and Oswin Oswald. But then when they get back to The TARDIS, things aren't exactly how they should seem.


**Soo, basically this story is about River/11, Oswin/Jack, Jack/River. It will probably give you mixed feelings but we'll see. I don't know how long this will go for, let's find out. Oh and please R&R! ;3**

Oswin stared out of the window. It was dark, and then she remembered about that time when she felt like she would crumble to pieces. Fragments of her heart would shatter. The time she thought it was real. She thought her _love_was real. Everything was still and silent. Nothing to be heard but her ragged breath. Oswin walked back out of her kitchen, and then sat herself in front of her fire place. She would have to be strong and look back. "Pain is the only thing I get, these days." She whispered, closing her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

River was running from Sontarans, she kept shooting them. Until she got into The TARDIS, and The Doctor helped her in. Turns out she was holding her breath, to get his attention. And then all of a sudden, another version of The Doctor came into The TARDIS. "Wrong TARDIS, I'm around the back," He said. The other Doctor smiled, and River smirked. "There's two of you!" The future Doctor fixed his bow tie and grabbed her by the hand and said his goodbyes. River did the same. Now The Doctor was happy to see River coming back. She caught a glimpse of him going out the door. "There's two of you!" She smirked. "Yes, no. Well, yes. Yes there is," He said, receiving a letter from the scanner. "Oh Doctor, you're going to be the death of me," She said, walking towards him. "Oooh and what does that say?"

***Letter*  
**

_"Doctor, this is urgent. We're stuck on this ice palace and there's literally ice everywhere. We're stuck and slowly freezing. I've got Oswin with me. She'll end up in a whole different time, in the Universe if she dies. So we have to be quick. This is Jack, and I'm sending you co-ordinates. Please, please receive this!"  
_

"River quick, go and help Jack and Oswin!" The Doctor shouted, pressing down levers with tremendous force. River ran to the door, and opened it fast. She was bewildered. Ice everywhere. It was beautiful. She took in it's grace, but then came back to reality. Jack and Oswin…Where were they? "JACK, OSWIN?" She shouted, waiting to hear a reply. There was no answer.

Jack took off his jacket, and wrapped it around a very cold Oswin. Her teeth were chattering. "It's really cold," She whispered. Leaning closer into Jack for warmth. "I know, honey. We'll just have to wait," He said, trying to be as comforting as possible. He heard a faint sound, coming from the distance. "Oswin, c'mon! I've found The Doctor," He said, helping her up. "O-Okay, let's go." She said, running with him. Until the ice cracked. With Jack on one side, and Oswin on the other. Jack held his hand out and she grabbed it, but slipped, and was holding onto him for dear life. "Jack? I'm s-sorry. I'll see you again. It's just waking up somewhere and not knowing who you are. Which is heartbreaking. It's always hard to say goodbye. And look how far we've come, yeah? Remember me, because I will find you. I'll remember somehow. It's especially hard to say goodbye to the ones you love. Especially with someone like. . you," She said, her tears streaming down her face. "I love you." She whispered, and lost her grip on Jack's hand.

Jack slammed his hand down on the ice numerous times. He was full of anger and hurt. How could she find him? It was impossible! His eyes filled up with tears and he broke down. Another person has died. Yes she's alive somewhere out there, but _his_ best friend was now gone. He couldn't even see her body. How could he explain it to her family? He was taking full blame on her death. "Oswin's gone." His voice was lower than a whisper, he just couldn't accept it. All those memories they had, and just Oswin in general. His closest best friend had just fallen to her death. He stood up and traced words into the ice. "_R.I.P Clara Oswin Oswald. Remember me, for we shall meet again." _His face was now flooded with tears, as he walked in the direction of The TARDIS. Her body was down there, still wrapped in his jacket. But the usual thing didn't happen. Oswin died, yes. But woke up five minutes after. That wasn't how she died. She had never ever been revived this way. It was always wake up somewhere else in Time and Space. The Universe is full of miracles she said. Then she looked down at her Vortex Manipulator. "Bingo." She said, and tapped the co-ordinates of The TARDIS, but it didn't work. "Oh, well that's odd." She looked at it, in deep thought.

Jack was sobbing as he opened The TARDIS door. River watched him walk up to the console and stand in front of The Doctor. "Jack? What's wrong. We can't stay here for any longer." He said, looking at the obvious hurt in Jack's eyes. Jack was speechless. Not one word came out. River stood behind him and rubbed his back. "Where's Oswin, is she far behind?!" She asked, seeing how distraught he looked. "She's not coming." Was all he could say, and that was all he could say for the rest of the night.

"Doctor, is he alright?" River asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No, I really don't think so. We should let him rest. I take it, that he has had a hard time so best not to speak." He replied, kissing her softly. River kissed him back and went up the stairs to knock on Jack's door. She completely ignored what The Doctor had said...


End file.
